


Tula(la)

by waltangina (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/waltangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalawang makata, sa ilalim ng buwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tula(la)

**Author's Note:**

> _Ako'y supling ng sining, mula sa sinapupunan ng diwatang Panitikan._

**Tulala**  
**(Paco Roman x Joven Hernando)**

 

Nagtalik ang lupa, hangin, at tubig-ulan. Alimuom ang naging anak. Alimuom na bumalot sa buong gabi. Binalutan ng ulan, tinakpan ng kulog, at kinumutan ng kidlat. Gabing mabangis, tila may naglalarong tigre sa likod ng maiitim na ulap.

Tigreng lumukso sa hangin, kumaripas sa buong bayan. Napayuko ang mga puno't halaman. Sumagi ang mga kuko nito sa isang puno ng bayabas. Lumuhod ang puno. Bumakli sa lakas ng tigre, sa bugso ng hangin. Sumayad ang labi ng mga dahon sa mukha ng lupa.

Hanggang sa natapos nang maglaro ang tigre at nagtago na. Tapos na ring pagpawisan ang langit. Kumaway na walang pakundangan ang buwan. Napakurap ang mga tala.

Isang anino, nakakulong sa kubo, ang kanina pang palakad-lakad. Aligagang anino, siya namang pinagpawisan sa gulo ng isip. Kasabay ng kaniyang yabag, umindayog ang naiwang patak-patak sa bubong. Sumayaw ang liwanag, kasama ng karimlan. Malamlam na ilaw, dulot ng mahinang ngiti ng gasera.

Isang lalaki— nakakamisa, pantalong itim na itinupi sa dulo, at nakatsinelas— ang lumabas ng kubo. Tumindig si Koronel Francisco Roman, lumusong sa gabing nabasbasan ng ulan. Tangan niya ang lampara, sandata sa dilim. 

Dumampi ang Disyembreng hangin sa kaniyang mukha. Bumati ang samyo ng alimuom. Halimuyak ng napaglipasang ulan. Napatingala siya sa langit, ngayong biglang aliwalas, at nagkalat din ang mga bituin. 

Sa likod ng kubo, binagtas ni Paco ang mabatong daan, patungo sa bakuran. Isang punong bayabas ang kumaway sa kaniya. Mga sanga na bukas-palad, hindi na mahiyaing nakatiklop. Waring sundalong hindi basta-basta uubra.

Ang bitbit na lampara, inilapag sa malambot na lupa. Umupo siya sa tabi nito. Maayos sumandal sa manipis na troso ng puno. Ang ugat-ugat, gumapang sa mamasa-masang lupa. Papatigas pa lang ang putik.

Inilabas ng koronel ang isang puting papel. Gusot-gusot na mula sa pagkasuksok sa bulsa ng pantalon. Binuklat. Bumuntong-hininga. Kumirot ang mukha, astang asim na asim sa nakita. Napatingala. Ang makinang-kinang na langit, walang imik. Napatunganga. Napatulala. Sa siwang ng nagkumpulang dahon-dahon, sumuot ang tanglaw ng buwan.

Ibig niyang mapag-isa, sa piling ng katahimikan. Tangan ang kabubuklat na papel. May tula na nakabungisngis sa alon-alon ng lukot. Bungi ang tula, na kani-kanina lamang naisulat. Sinubukan niyang basahin nang malakas:

_Nakatuko sa langit_  
_ang araw na nakasabit_  
_sa maitim na ulap_  
_Huling silahis sa dulong alapaap_  
_na tinakluban ng gabi,_  
_hinalikan sa labi._  
  
_Pumikit ang araw_  
_Namaalam ang kaniyang tanglaw._  
_Sa isang pikit, naglaho ang liwanag_  
_Kinabukasan, mahiwagang banaag._

 

Lumukot sa pandidiri ang mukha ni Paco. Napalabas ang dila, parang may nalasahang mapangit. Lasang mapakla ang tula—sinigang  na walang asim; adobong kulang sa toyo. Kasuka-suka!   

Pinasadahan ng mga mata ang tula, binasa nang tahimik. Napansing pilit at peke ang tugmaan. Binasa naman nang malakas, ninamnam ang pagkabigas. Napailing. Nahúli mismo ng dila na walang karitmo-ritmo! Walang musika ang mga salita!

Tumiklop siya sa hiya. Nayamot. Hindi napigilang kumpulin, tsaka punit-punitin ang papel. Kung nandito lang si Heneral, alam niyang pagtatawanan siya. Dahil alam niyang hindi siya nagtagumpay.

Alam din ni Paco ang malaking pagkukulang: hungkag sa inspirasyon. Hindi pa niya mahagi-hagilap, tamis ng mga salita, awit ng puso, kundiman na nagbibingihan. Marahil hindi pa nasapian ng diwata ng tula.  Kaya't tumingala na lang sa buwan. Pagkatingin sa papel, pinagpupunit na niya ito. Tsaka siya tumunganga. Tsaka siya atumulala. Sa buwan na malungkutin, baka sakali, nasa kaniya rin ang sagot sa problema. 

"Tao po?"

Nabasag ang katahimikan. Napatayo siya sa gulat. Nabitiwan ang tula. Naglipana ang pira-pirasong papel, parang mga bumagsak na bituin sa lupa.

“Sino nandiyan?"

"Pa-pasensiya na po, si Joven lang po!"

Umusbong ang binata mula sa gilid ng kubo, may bitbit na lampara. Nagsayaw ang mga anino sa kaniyang mukha. Kumindat-kindat ang liwanag sa mabibilog na salamin.

"A, Joven… Ikaw pala."

May sasabihin pa sana si Paco, ngunit tumakas ang mga salita sa kaniyang bibig. Natuliro nang mapansin ang manipis na kamisa. Nakakorte sa matikas na katawan ng binata. Nakarolyo ang kaniyang pantaon, hanggang tuhod. Puting-puti ang mga binti. Nakasisilaw na puti, tila hindi pa nahipuan ng araw.

"O, bakit ka napagawi rito?" natanong na hindi nautal. "Malalim na ang gabi, delikadong magpalaboy-laboy. Mas marami pang nakatatakot na bagay, bukod kay Heneral. Anong iyong pakay?”

"E… kayo po."

Bahagyang lumaki ang mga mata ni Paco. Napabuka ang bibig. Mahinang, “Ako?” ang dumulas. Tumango muli si Joven. Ngunit malabong paniwalaan. 

"May hihilingin po sana ako, Koronel. Kung hindi po abála—”

"Halika, maupo ka rito," anyaya ni Paco. Yumuko muna’t pinulot ang kaniyang kalat. Isinuksok sa bulsa.

Namagitan ang dalawang lampara sa kanila. Bumulong ang hangin, matamis na himig ng gabi. Humikab ang mga apoy. Dumapo ang tingin sa mukha ng isa’t isa. Umawit ng kundiman ang kanilang mga mata. Sinuyo, hinarana, nang walang pagbuka ng mga labi.

"May… may problema ba, Joven?"

"A, wala naman po,” ngisi ng binata. “Magpapatulong lang sana."

"Tulong? Saan?" 

"Sa..." humingang malalim, bago sinabing, "Sa pagsusulat po."

"Pa-pagsulat? Bakit?" Muntik na siyang mabilaukan sa sariling laway! Hindi niya napigilang tumawa. Malakas na halakhak na gumupit sa gabi. Pati ang katabi, nagulat sa kaniya.

"Nahihiya akong sabihin, pero nahihirapan akong tumula!" Taimtim ang pag-amin ni Joven. "Gusto ko talagang makasulat, kahit isang tula lang. Ngunit hindi ko alam, kung bakit hindi ko magawa-gawa! May mali po ba sa akin?"

Sumapak ang katahimikan. Kinuha niya ang kaliwang palad ni Joven. Pinisil. "Hindi," madiin niyang sinabi. "Walang mali sa iyo."

 Sa sandaling iyon, nagpaanod si Paco sa mala-karagatang titig ni Joven. Sanlibong bituin yata ang kumislap sa mga mata ng katabi. Nagsiliparan ang mga pakpak ng nerbiyos, habang ang lamig ay unti-unting napawi sa kaniyang dahan-dahang paglapit.

“Koronel…?”

Napadilat si Paco. Kalahating pulgada na lang ang layo nilang dalawa. Nakahawak pa rin siya sa kamay ng periyodista. Lumayo siya, dismayado, ngunit may pag-unawa.

“Ipagpaumanhin mo...” Napatawa na alanganin. Nakisakay naman si Joven sa biro.

Nagpunas ng pawis sa noo si Paco. Sayang at hindi natanggal ang hiya sa kaniyang pagpunas. “Bueno, pagsusulat ba kamo? Sigurado ka ba, at sa akin pa? Si Heneral ay tiyak na mas magaling, Joven.”

“Pero, makata rin naman po kayo.” Malaki ang ngiti ni Joven. Malaki ang tiwala.

“Kung iyon nga ba ang palagay mo…”

“Opo! May nabasa nga po akong tula niyo, ‘yung tungkol sa paglubog ng araw? Maganda po iyon!”

Nanlaki sa gulat ang mga mata ni Paco. Tumulo ang sanlibong pawis sa kaniyang mukha.

“Ta-talaga? Wala yata akong isinulat na ganoon… Hindi, baka ibang tao ‘yun. Nakasusuklam kaya iyong tula na iyon!”

Umagos ang hagikgik ni Joven. “Iyon nga rin ang iyong sinabi. Nakasusuklam! Naisulat niyo na po ba ‘yun? Lagi niyo ho kasing nakukuwento, kapag agahan. Sabi ninyo, noong isang araw, nangangati na kayong magsulat. Hindi ko pa talaga 'yun nababasa, huwag po kayong mag-alala. Iyong ibang tula lang. Iniipon po pala ni Heneral ang mga sulat niyo. Naisulat niyo na po ba...?”

Malagkit ang pawis niya. Napailing lang siya. Hindi niya magawang ibulga na ang tulang tinutukoy ay natulog sa kaniyang bulsa.

“O siya,” hikab niya, “magsimula na tayo?”

“Heto po,” at humugot si Joven ng maliit na kuwaderno at panulat na may tinta na. “Naghanda na po ako, pero hindi po ako nakadala ng isa pang pluma para sa inyo.”

“Hindi, huwag mo na akong alalahanin, didiktahin ko na lang. Ikaw, handa ka na ba?”

At ang ngiti ng binata ang siyang bumuhay sa maputlang buwan.

_Pihitin ang gasera_  
_upang umalab_  
_Walang apoy, maikukubli_  
_Walang damdaming, maitatanggi_

“Ayan, dagdagan mo. Ay, ayos lang ba ang malayang taludturan? Puwede mong gayahin, kung gusto mo lang naman. Puwede ka ring maglagay ng sukat at tugma. Ikaw bahala. Pero, kung nagsisimula kang tumula, mainam na maging aral muna sa sukat at tugmaan, sapagkat iyon ang unang hakbang.”

“A, sige po. Naku… ano kaya magandang wakas?”

_Pihitin ang gasera_  
_Huwag matakot sa apoy_  
_sa mga kandilang nakahilera_  
_sumisiklab, tumataghoy_

 

"Siguro... lagyan mo ng “at” sa ikaapat na taludtod.”

“Sumisiklab at tumataghoy? Ganoon po?”

“Ayan, basahin mo nga nang malakas.”

 

 _Pihitin ang gasera_  
_upang umalab_  
_Walang apoy, maikukubli_  
_Walang damdaming, maitatanggi_

 _Pihitin ang gasera_  
_Huwag matakot sa apoy_  
_sa mga kandilang nakahilera_  
_sumisiklab at tumataghoy_

 

“O, Joven, maganda bang pakinggan?”

Napatawa lang. Napahiya.

“A, hayaan mo, sa simula talaga, tutugma ka lang para lang tumugma. Naisasantabi ang diwa ng tula. Sa mga pagkakamaling ganoon, tsaka ka matututo.”

“Diwa bago tugmaan. Opo, tatandaan ko. Pero, koronel, hindi po ba tayo magbabantas?”

“Sa tula, ang bawat bantas ay may bigat. Kailangan mong panindigan, ang bawat tuldok, ang bawat kuwit at kudlit, bawat gitling at gatlang. Alam mo ba ang mga pahiwatig nito sa isang tula?”

Humindi ang binata.

“Ang kuwit, pahinga sa timpak-timpak na salita. Ang kudlit nama’y kaibigan sa pagdidikit ng dalawang salita. Ang gitling, kapag tambalan ang salita, inuulit, o nagtatapos sa patinig ang isa at sa katinig ang susunod na salita. Sa tuldok nagtatapos, mga salitang wala ng pakli. Parang kumulong takuri na nagwawala sa kalan, dahan-dahang pinatay upang humina ang apoy. At wala ka na maririnig pa.”

“Makata po talaga kayo,” pangiting sabi ni Joven. “Sa inyo lang ako nakarinig ng matalinghagang paliwanag ng balarila’t pagbabantas.”

Sa saglit na iyon, muli siyang nalunod sa malalim na titig ng binata. Walang pasintabi, dinakma niya ang kamisa niya. Nagdikit ang mga mukha. Nagbangga ang mga labi.

“Koronel…” pahingal na sambit ni Joven. Binulong din ni Paco ang pangalan niya. Nagpalitan sila ng halik at laway. Uminit ang paligid. Tila sila kinuryente ng mahika ng kanilang pagdikit. Nang napadiin si Paco, natabig ang gasera, kamuntik nang sumalampak sa ugat ng puno.

Napatayo ang dalawang lalaki, nagpagpag ng lupa’t alikabok. Nagkatinginan. Nagpalitan ng ngiti.

“Gusto mo ba ituloy natin ang leksiyon sa bahay?”

Ngunit wala nang salitaan, itinawid ng bawat halik, supsop, kagat, ang lihim ng pagsintang kinukubli. Parang tula, na laging itinatago ang gustong sabihin. Ang bawat hawak, haplos, himas, ay nag-aalok ng panibagong langit. Isang metapora rin ang langit nila. Ang rurok ng ligaya ang siyang katas na nagtuldok sa kanilang gabi ng pagsiping.

Kinabukasan, namulat si Paco, mag-isang nakahimlay sa kama. Wala na ang saplot mula ulo hanggang paa. Gumulong siya pababa ng kama, halos walang maalala sa gabing nagdaan. Nang namataan ang isang papel na nahulog sa sahig. Dinampot. Binasa nang malakas:

 

 _"Pati ang araw, kinaiinggitan ka_  
_sa ngiti mong abot-langit—_  
 _kasing hiwaga_  
 _ng sanlibong umagang_  
 _pagkagising sa iyong piling."_

Napatulala si Paco, ngunit may nakaukit na ngiti sa labi.

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa mga nais tumula, at tumula nang malaya. Para sa mga shippers.
> 
> Ginawa ko ito para ma-feel kong kabilang ako ng Heneral Luna fandom. Pero sa totoo... ayoko ring pumailalim dito. Ginawa ko lang ito dahil gusto ko. Dahil gusto kong i-merge ang prosa at tula. Ayun lang.


End file.
